


She makes me better

by Softlizzies



Category: Legacies - Fandom, Legacies tv
Genre: F/F, Legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlizzies/pseuds/Softlizzies
Summary: Just a simple story about how Lizzie and Hope finally connect. (Some posie) major hizzie. Penelope/Lizzie friendship.





	1. Chapter 1-2

Bipolar disorder, if you look the word up it will say  
"(of psychiatric illness) characterized by both manic and depressive episodes, or manic ones only." That is what the doctors say I have. It all started during spring break, when there was a fire in Hope's room.  
(Flashback)  
I have no doubt Hope didn't set the fire on purpose. You might ask why I would say something like that? Why would someone purposely set a fire in their own room? But it's because she doesn't want Josie and I to leave the school with our dad for a whole week. Maybe it's because she wants his attention, because she doesn't have a family of her own. Josie and I were in our bedroom she kept defending Hope, say why would she do it on purpose? But I was sick of it. Sick of everyone caring about her and not me. Especially my own family. I started to breath heavily, I can hear Josie walking up towards me. She tries to grab me, I can hear her asking me what's wrong. I push her away and run out of the room. I can hear her screaming for me to come back and asking what's wrong. I run into the kitchen, knowing it's after curfew, meaning no one will be allowed out of their room. I don't know what is happening to me. But I feel myself start to become irritated, I can literally feel my blood start to boil. And my heartbeat is so loud I swear I can hear it. I walk over to the counter and grip the edges, my hands start to turn white. I push myself away from the counter and next thing I know is that I'm starting to grab everything I can and throw it. I don't stop until Hope comes in and grabs me. She's holding my shoulders trying to get me to pay attention to her. 

"Hope." I breathed out silently.

"Lizzie, I- what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I don't understand, Josie and I we were talking about the fire and how mom isn't coming home and then I started to freak out I ran here because no one is supposed to be out of their room this late." 

"Why don't we go to my room and call your mom, she can help you Lizzie. It's going to be okay I swear." Hope says silently.

"Why are you being so nice, after everything I did to you?" I say not understanding why she would help me at all. 

"Because Lizzie you know everything that happened me my family, I'm probably not immune to stuff like this myself." Hope says as we walk out to the kitchen to her room.

The next day Mom came to school, Hope and I explained everything that happened the day and Mom said she would be taking me to a doctor that could help me figure out what and why it happened. Before I left I said goodbye to Josie, Dad and Hope. 

(End of Flashback)

I walk down the hall that suddenly feels longer now, I'm going to Hope's room to tell her I'm back and that I'm feeling better. I finally reach the door and knocked silently. It takes a couple of seconds for Hope to finally pull open the door. 

"Lizzie, hi." Hope says smiling.

"Hi Hope, I wanted to just stop by and say thank you for everything you did to help me." 

"Of course Lizzie." 

I feel Hope moving towards me slowly. She stops when she is right in front of me, when she leans in kisses the side of my face and goes to hug me. I quickly relax and hug her back. 

"I"m glad you are okay Lizzie. If you ever need me I'll be here." Hope says.

(Time jump)

 

 

 

p>It's been a couple of days since I've been back from the visits with mom and doctors. I haven't seen Hope a lot sadly, Josie says Hope has been on a errand for Dad. Which absolutely sucks because I want to see her. I walk down the hall passing Hope's room hoping she's back. I start to pass her door when I hear a sound inside, I quickly walk back and knock hesitantly.  
I hear footsteps coming toward the door then the door opens and it's Hope.

"Hope, you're back!" I said trying to contain my excitement obviously failing. 

"Lizzie, hi I was just on my way to come see you." 

"Really?"

"Yes, of course I wanted to see if you were okay. How has everything been?" 

"Good, I've been trying to let go of something's but seeing you would have made everything a lot easier."I say regretting it as soon as the words let my mouth. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here I wish I was. Can you stop by after you're done your classes? We can hang out in my room."

"Yes, of course I'll see you then." I say smiling and start continuing my way down the hall. I keep walking until I see Josie. 

"Who's got you in such a good mood?" Josie asks. 

"Why does it have to be someone, why can't I just be in a good mood?"

"You can Lizzie, but I know that look. You get it when you have a crush, so tell me who is it? Is it the new wolf Rafael?" Josie says 

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I mean it not even Penelope." 

"I promise I won't Lizzie. Now tell me who is it?"

"I think...Josie I think I like Hope" I say silently not want anyone to hear me.


	2. Chapter three

"Wait, Lizzie. Hope as in Hope Mikaelson?" Josie asked confused as I would have expected her to be. 

"Yes, Josie. I know what you're thinking but it's just she makes me feel so calm and safe. I don't know what it is about her but when she was with me that night I just realized it I guess." I reply sighing and continuing walking down the hall to my class. 

"Lizzie, if you like her it's okay. It doesn't matter as long as you're happy." 

"Thanks Josie. I'm not going to be in the room until later probably Hope invited me over tonight."

"Okay I'll see you later, okay?" Josie says as she goes to catch up with Penelope. 

Penelope and I have definitely had our differences but after realizing she wants the best for Josie as much as I do I'm happy for them. It felt like forever waiting for the last couple of classes to end. All I was thinking about was Hope and it's driving me insane. After my last class was over I walked back to our room and dropped my books off. I get into the shower to kill time considering Hope is still in another class. I'm not sure what I should wear to Hope's room. While looking for an outfit I hear my phone beep, it's Hope she says she's at her room and to come over whenever. I decided to just keep it simple wearing a pair of leggings and a sweater, after putting on my shoes I grab my phone and head out the door down to Hope's room. 

"Hey, Lizzie!" Hope says happily after she opens the door. 

"Hey, so what do you want to do tonight?" I say walking further into the room. I look around trying to gather everything I see wanting desperately to know as much as I can about Hope. 

"So, I was thinking maybe a movie? You could choose of course." Hope says watching me walk around observing her room. 

Hope then shows me the stack of movies she has tucked away by her desk. The first thing my eyes go to is Harry Potter. It's one of my favorite movies surprisingly. 

"Harry Potter? I never pegged you for a fan Lizzie." Hope says laughing as I hand her the dvd. She walks over to her computer and puts it in. 

"So I thought we could just watch it on my bed? If that's fine I'm not sure if you're comfortable with that." Hope says as she walks up to me with the computer. 

"Of course I am." I respond way too fast. 

Hope climbs in her bed and moves over to the spot closest to the wall. Then I slip off my shoes and settle in next to her. As the movie starts I can feel Hope looking at me so I turn my head and stare into her eyes. Her eyes, they're beautiful, the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Everything about Hope is absolutely stunning. 

"Lizzie? Are you okay? Is there something on my face?" Hope says going up to brush her face quickly. 

"No. I just...you're so pretty Hope." I respond as I continue to look at her face. 

"You are too Lizzie, but I'm sure everyone tells you that already." Hope responds, it may be dark but I can see what I think is a blush at least I hope it's one. I just smile back at her and turn my head back towards the screen. I feel Hope shift next to me and then she lays her head on my shoulder. 

"Is this okay?" Hope says silently. 

"Yes." I say as I lay my head on hers moving closer to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter four

I open my eyes to realize I'm not in my room. I sit up quickly and realize Hope is laying next to me and that we fell asleep watching the movie. I check my phone realizing that we have only five minutes to get to our first class so I shake Hope trying to wake her up. 

"Five more minutes." Hope says pushing her face further into the pillow groaning. 

"Hope, get up we have five minutes before class!" 

I see Hope's head pop up from the bed and look at me. I'm guessing she's confused to why I'm in her room. More specially her bed. 

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"I guess we fell asleep last night, come on get ready we're already going to bed late." I respond getting out of the bed. 

"Okay okay. Do you want something to wear?" Hope says walking towards her dresser. 

"Sure, thanks." I say 

"Here you go, you can get dressed in the bathroom. There is a spare toothbrush under the sink." Hope says point to the bathroom door. I walk to the bathroom quickly get dressed and brush my teeth. I put my hair into a ponytail and walk back out to find Hope already dressed. She walks up to me then into the bathroom I'm guessing to brush her teeth. While waiting I slip on my shoes and grab my phone. The walk to class is silent but not awkward. I can feel people looking at us and it's making me uneasy. I guess Hope can sense I'm uncomfortable because she holds my hand the rest of the way to class. When we get to class Josie and Penelope are already there with their books out. 

"Nice sweater, is it new?" Josie says. 

"No." I respond trying to get off the topic. 

"Can I burrow it? It's cute." 

"It's not mine Josie. It's Hope's."

"Oh is that why you spent the night at her room?" Josie says teasingly. 

"Josie! Oh my god." I can feel my face turning red and I hear laughing coming from beside me and it's Hope. 

"Lizzie it's fine." Hope says smiling 

After that we just pull our books out and start our work. This is going to be a long day I thought. But seeing Hope is going to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram at @softlizzies!


	4. Five

After my first class most of the classes feel longer. I don't know if it's just because I don't want to be near most of the students because of what they say about me. Or if it's because I'm not around Hope. I can't stop thinking about earlier though. When Josie made a joke like that Hope didn't seemed bothered? Sexuality has never been someone me nor Josie has been ashamed of considering I'm bi and Josie is pan. But I never realized that Hope could be too. We were never close. Hope was always pushing herself away and I can't blame her for that after everything that has happened to her. I continue to think about this until my thoughts are interrupted by Penelope. 

"Hey, um what's up? Is Josie okay?" I ask Penelope. 

"Yeah Josie is fine. But I wanted to talk to you." She says sitting down across from me. 

"Sure about what?"

"Hope."

"Hope? Why?" I say. 

"Well considering you're wearing her sweater and because Josie wants to know what's going on I wanted to find out what's going on between you two."

"It's nothing." I say sighing looking back at Penelope. 

"Lizzie, we may not be besties but I can tell when something is going on."

"It's just everything is so confusing. I like Hope. Like I actually really like her and the way she makes me feel. But I don't want to mess up. I always mess things up. Everyone knows that Penelope. And I don't even know if Hope likes girls." 

"Oh, Lizzie. You should just tell her it's better than putting yourself through this." Penelope says. 

Before we can say anything else the bell rings and I pack up my stuff and head to my last class of the day.


	5. Six

Classes are finally over, the day went by kind of fast but not really. I'm heading back to my room now, I just want to take a bath and finally relax. I reach my door and push it open. To my surprise Hope is there. Waiting for me, on my bed. She gets up and starts walking towards me. 

"Hey, Josie let me in. I hope that's okay?" 

"Yeah, of course. What's going on" I say 

"Nothing. I guess I just missed you today." Hope says biting her lip, looking up at me. I'm not sure if she's flirting but it definitely seems like it. 

"Really? Well I missed you too." I say smiling at her. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pool?"

"Sure, let me get my stuff on. But don't tell my dad he'll definitely be mad at us." I say walking over to my dresser and grabbing a bathing suit. 

"Do we need to stop and get your stuff?"

"No. I have my bathing suit under my clothes."

"Oh so you just expected me to say yes?" I say laughing. 

"I was kind of hoping you would." Hope says smiling at me. I walk into the bathroom, quickly put on my bathing suit and grab us towels. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go and we can't get caught either."

We quickly make our way down the halls and outside to the pool. Hope starts undressing and sets her clothes on the chair. I couldn't help but stare, can you blame me? She's gorgeous. 

"You should take a picture it lasts longer." She says teasing me. I pull out my phone and take a couple pictures of Hope, saving them for memories. I put my phone down and get down to my bathing suit. Hope is already in the water at this point. 

"Is it cold?" I ask 

"A little bit." Then I jump into the water. 

"Oh my god. Hope it's freezing!" I say. I see Hope move towards me. Next thing I know she's touching me. 

"What are you doing?" I say getting nervous. 

"I'm warming you up, duh."

"You know you're pretty hot. Oh my god that's not what I meant. I meant you're very warm." I say covering my face with my hands. I hear her laughing and she's still touching me. 

"You're pretty hot too Lizzie." Hope says winking at me. 

I splash the water at her, and it quickly turns into a water fight. After like a minute we get tired and suddenly Hope is closer again. Very close. I see her leaning towards me and I feel her lips press against mine. It not awkward at all, it's amazing. I only takes me about a second to kiss Hope back at least while I can. I'm not sure who pulls away first but all I can think is..

"Wow." Hope says sighing and looking up at me.


	6. Seven

"I.." I say pausing not knowing what to say after the kiss. 

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I understand if you don't like me." Hope says pushing herself away again. I reach out and grab her arm. Her eyes snap up to look at me, she looks so scared. Like I'm going to hurt or leave her. Which I definitely don't blame her for considering her past. 

"Hope, it's fine. Trust me it was more than fine."

"Do you...do you like me?" 

"Hope. Of course I like you, I was afraid to tell you."

"Really? Me too. I just thought because we've barely been friends you'd think it was weird for me to like you so much, in more than a friend way."

"I would never think that Hope, please don't be afraid to tell me how you feel, especially if it's about me. I'll never leave you."

"Everyone says that." 

"I'll prove it. Will you be my girlfriend? Officially."

"Of course Lizzie." Hope says smiling at me. I can't stop staring at her. My girlfriend finally. I pull her in for another kiss not wanting any of this to end. We stay in the pool for a little bit longer, until we get cold. We grab our towels and walk back into the school. Finally reaching Hope's room, and I don't want to leave her. Now that I finally have her. She pulls me in by my waist and smiles up and me. 

"Do you want to come it? We can watch a movie and cuddle."

"Of course." I say walking into her room. 

"But can I take a shower first?" 

"Yeah, I'll get you some clothes and a towel."

I go into the bathroom leaving the door unlocked, I quickly get undressed and hop into the shower. I hear the door opening assuming it's hope bringing the towel and clothes in. 

"Hope?" I call out. 

"Yes Lizzie? Are you okay?" I hear her footsteps coming towards the shower. 

"Do you want to join me? So we can watch the movie sooner."

"Sure, just a second." I hear Hope's clothes drop and then the shower curtain pull over. I see her beautiful smile as she steps in. She stands in front of me, I'm guessing she's not sure what to do. I pull her towards me and into a sweet and simple kiss. Then I grab the soap handing it to Hope so she can wash herself. After that we get dressed and head to her bed to watch a movie.


	7. Eight

It's only been about two days since Hope and I have started dating. We've been off of classes so keeping our relationship quiet hasn't been hard. Not that I want to hide it, trust me I definitely don't. Especially now with Landon and Rafael at school. Now I know it might just be jealously but I can tell her and Landon had something before. And well Rafael isn't exactly shy about his crushes. But I trust Hope and I like her too much to worry about silly things like that when she's with me. I've been spending a lot of time at her room the past two days. I can tell Josie is suspicious as to why I'm spending that much time there. Even though Josie knows I like Hope I want to tell her when it's okay with Hope. I'm shaken from my thoughts when I feel Hope next to me move. I look over and she's wide awake now, she smiles and moves closer to me. 

"Good morning." I breathe out smiling back. Hope continues to get close enough until she can kiss me. Kissing Hope. I love it. It's like I was born to kiss Hope. Like it was all I can do, and I could do it forever if I could. I quickly sit up and pull Hope onto my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I run my hands up her thighs, resting them there not knowing if I should go further. She continues to kiss me then up and down my neck. It was clear Hope was trying to mark me. I'm guessing it's a wolf thing or maybe just a Hope thing. I flip us over so I can be in charge now. She looks so good. Add that to my list of favorite thing to see. We continue kissing for a couple of minutes when I feel her hands go up my sides to my shirt. I see her pause and look up at me. I nod my head yes and she lifts my shirt off and tosses it to the floor. When suddenly there's a knock at the door. I groan and roll of Hope grabbing my shirt, putting it on and sitting back onto the bed. When Hope answers the door it's Landon. 

"Hey Hope, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" I hear him say and I feel myself getting jealous already. I see Hope pause and turn to look at me. I just nod. 

"Actually Landon, I'm dating Lizzie." My head snaps up in surprise that she just told him. I'm proud of her. And of us, we're official. 

"Oh! That's okay, friends?" Landon says laughing. 

"Sure Landon, I'll see you later." I hear her say then she shuts the door and comes back over to the bed standing between my legs. I can't help but give her the biggest smile I probably have ever given. She leans down to kiss me and it's the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. And that's when I realize it. I'm crazy for Hope Mikaelson. 

"So tonight I was think that we could actually go on a date?" Hope says. 

"Yes, of course!" 

"I'll plan it and I'll text you the details soon okay? I'm going to get a shower and you can meet me back here when you're done." 

"Okay." I say standing up giving her a quick but sweet kiss before leaving. As I'm walking to my room I bump into Penelope. 

"Hey, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I'm finally dating Hope. Don't tell Josie I'm going to tell her when it get to the room!" 

"I'm happy for you Lizzie, I'll see you at class tomorrow." Penelope says before walking away. When I reach my room Josie is there sitting on her bed. 

"Hey Jo." I say going to sit with her. 

"Lizzie! You're back finally, I feel like Hope's been keeping you hostage." She says laughing. 

"Actually about Hope...we're dating!"

"Oh my god. Lizzie I'm so happy for you!" She says pulling me into a hug. 

"I have to get ready, she's planning a date for tonight." I say walking over to my closet. 

"Let me help!" Josie says walking over to me. After a couple of outfits we finally settle on a pair of ripped jeans and a sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on wattpad


	8. Nine

After getting a shower I throw on my jeans and a sweater. Slipping on my shoes then grabbing my phone. I head out to meet Hope at her room. I'm really excited to be with Hope tonight, our first real date. I know I've spent so much time with her since we became friends and started dating. But I always want to be around her. I never thought Hope Mikaelson would my friend or my girlfriend. Now that she is I never want to leave her side. When I get to Hope's room I knock quickly, excited to see what she has planed. She opens the door almost immediately after I knocked. Hope is wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt that makes her look amazing. Seeing her look this good makes me want to forget the whole date and just spent the whole night with her in bed. 

"Hey babe." She says leaning up for a kiss that I gladly lean down into as well. Kissing Hope was the sweetest thing I think I'll ever experience. I smile grabbing her hands.

"So, where are we going?" Hope leads me away from her door, she shuts it and leads me back down the hall towards the door. We get outside and don't stop walking until we reach the docks. When we get there I see a blanket laid out with a bunch of candles surrounding it. Also to the side there is a basket which I'm guessing has some food for a picnic inside. It's gorgeous, probably the sweetest thing someone besides mom, dad and Josie has ever done for me. 

"Hope, this is amazing. You did all this for me?"

"Of course Lizzie. You're my girlfriend." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the picnic. "Come on, let's eat!" We both sit down and Hope pulls out the food. When I look at it I realize Hope has brought all of my favorite foods. Which I have no idea how she found out what they were. 

"I asked Josie."

"Huh?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts. 

"I asked Josie, about your favorite foods." She says laughing then reaching behind her, grabbing something. "Also I brought you this, I heard roses are your favorite." She then hands me two red roses. I take them and smile at her, leaning in to kiss her. 

"You know how much I like you?" I say. 

"Well I hope you like me enough for me to stay as your girlfriend." She says smiling at me. 

"Well duh! Let's eat now." After we finish our food we continue to lay on the blanket for a couple of minutes, looking at the stars. I feel Hope staring at me, I turn my head to look at her and she's smiling. Hope probably has one of the best smiles I've ever seen. She's gorgeous. I continue to look and her until she leans over and kissing me, I pull her onto my lap. Enjoying having Hope this close to me, we kiss for a couple more minutes until Hope pulls away. 

I open my eyes confused to why Hope suddenly stopped. When I look at her, her eyes are glowing. And I have no idea why. Well I do, but I never knew I had that much of an effect on Hope. 

"Excited?" I say teasing Hope. I see her face get red and she buries it in my neck. I start to laugh and Hope does soon right after. 

"Come on, it's getting late, we should go back to the school." 

"Maybe back to your room?"

"You're always welcome there Lizzie. Now come on." Hope says grabbing the stuff then my hand pulling me towards the school. I just can't wait to get to her room


	9. Ten

Hope and I spent the entire night in her room, we watched Harry Potter. I watched Hope paint, which she is amazing at. For the remainder of the night we stayed up talking. I love talking with Hope, it feels like there was nothing I could say that would be wrong. And I know she wouldn't judge me. Now it's morning time, Hope is still asleep as always. So I decided to get in the shower before she gets up. At least I thought Hope was asleep until I hear footsteps into the bathroom. And then the shower curtain opens and she steps in. I don't know why I'm so comfortable around Hope. But I love it. 

"Hey, hope you don't mind that I'm joining you, I just didn't want to sit in bed alone." She says shyly. 

"Of course, turn around, let me wash your hair for you."  
After washing Hope's hair and my own. We finish up in the shower and get out. After I put on my towel I pull Hope into a kiss. Which she quickly relaxes into. I feel the need to be close to Hope at all times. It's like she keeps me grounded. 

"Come on let's get dressed, I had Josie drop off some clothes for you."

"But I love your clothes." 

"So do I, they look amazing on you."   
After getting dressed, we lay back down on Hope's bed. She puts her head on my chest getting comfortable. I put my hand in her hair, playing with it. We lay like that for a couple of minutes until there's a knock at the door. Hope groans getting up and walking to the door. It's Josie and she's crying? I get up and move to the door as fast as I can pulling her into the room. I lead her to Hope's bed and sit her down. 

"Jo, what's wrong?" I say concerned. 

"Dads been hiding something, something called the merge." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. I see Hope walk over and sit on the other side of Josie grabbing her other hand. 

"The merge?" Hope asks. 

"Yes, I only found one book in dads office. And Lizzie it is so bad. It says we have to basically kill each other. Only one of us will survive." 

"What?"

"Apparently it's a curse on the Gemini twins, we have until age 22 on our birthday. That's the deadline." 

"I won't do it, I won't." I say looking at her.

"Guys, what if there's a way to stop it?" 

"How Hope?"

"What if we turn you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Hope turn?


	10. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning

After the night we found out about the merge, Hope and I have been spending as much time as possible. I never really skipped class but spending more time with Hope is worth it. Tonight's the full moon and I know most of the wolves are on edge during them. This will be the first full moon that Hope and I have been dating for. I really hope it doesn't effect our time together but if Hope needs a break I'll give her one. Speaking of Hope, I just got to her room. At this point I don't even knock I just walk in. But this time Hope is barely dressed, walking around in her room. 

"Damn Mikaelson." I say laughing as she jumps and turns around. 

    "God Lizzie! You almost gave me a heart attack." She says also laughing as she walks over to me and leans up for a kiss. Which I gladly lean into. It's a heated kiss, sometimes they are and I definitely don't mind. After a minute or so Hope pulls back and when she opens her eyes they flash yellow. Since we've been dating I've seen Hope's eyes do this a couple of times but I never ask about it. I feel Hope's arms come around my neck pulling me down for another kiss. This one is just as heated but urgent like she needs it. We break apart long enough to go to her bed when we get there Hope pushes me down on the bed. Hope and I have kissed before but never like this and trust me I don't mind it at all. 

    She quickly climbs on top of me kissing me again. And then down my neck, I can feel my breathing getting heavier as she continues. Hope definitely is trying to make sure everyone knows I'm hers. Before she can keep going I flip us so she's on her back. I start kissing up and down her neck finding her spot. She lets out a loud moan and it makes me hope that her room is soundproof. I sit up and pull off my shirt tossing it aside and she does the same. I kiss her all the way down to her stomach, when I reach her shorts I look up making sure I can continue. She nods her heads almost urgently, I pull them off and throw them where I previously threw my shirt. I can feel Hope's hands all over me. I unclip my bra starring back into her eyes. 

     It's driving me insane, I can feel her getting impatient, I lean up to give her another kiss this time a sweet one. And her eyes are glowing again. Hope unzips my skirt, takes off my underwear and runs her hands up my inner thigh touching me. It feels like my whole body is on fire. Hope makes me feel amazing. It goes on what seems like forever, Hope keeps moving her hands and I'm moving my hips matching her pace. I lean on her shoulder as I come undone it's probably the closest, most vulnerable I've ever been with a person. 

"I love you Lizzie." I hear her say, I pull my head up and look into Hope's eyes. It's the happiest I ever seen her.

"I love you too." I say pulling her into a sweet kiss. I lay Hope back down on her back and continue to kiss her.


	11. Twelve

Between classes and dealing with the merge I've barely had the time I need to spend with Hope. Unless you count the stolen kisses in between classes in hidden rooms. I noticed Josie acting distant as well. Probably because we found out about the merge. She's evening spending all of her time in the room, alone. Penelope and her are going through a rough patch. I'm not Penelope's best friend but I still do care about her and I understand how hard this is for both of them. Just as I'm thinking about Penelope I turn the hall and bump into her. She's crying, I never seen her so upset. I quickly pull her into the closet empty room. 

"What's wrong?" I say touching her arm. 

"Josie and I, we broke up. She said she wouldn't let me stand by and date someone who has a expiration date. I don't understand, I told her we'd find a cure. Something, I wouldn't let either of you die." She says starring up at me, then placing her hand over my own. 

"It's okay, Josie will come around. She loves you, a lot." 

"You know, so does Hope. I can tell and I'm glad you two have made each other happy." Before we could continue the conversation the class bell rings. We gather our stuff and head to class. But on my way there someone pulls me into a closet. At first I'm ready to scream not knowing who it was, until I see it's Hope.

"God you scared me!" 

"I missed you." She says smiling and me and pulling me into a kiss, which becomes very heated in a matter of seconds. I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her as close as possible, ever since that night all I have thought about was touching Hope. She pulls apart from me and before I can say anything she's grabbing my legs, wrapping them around her waist. She pushes me against the side of the wall kissing my neck. I can't help but let out a moan. I can feel Hope smirking against my neck. 

"Hope. We can't do this here." I say 

"Why not? I know you want to." 

"God." I say letting myself down and pulling her out of the closet. Until we reach her room.


	12. Thirteen

    After finding out about the merge, Josie and Penelope's breakup, and dealing with the full moon Lizzie was finally ready to fix it all. She didn't know how but she was determined. She would fix this for her, Josie, and Penelope. Lizzie's never been a huge fan of Josie and Penelope's relationship, at least at first. It took her a while to realize Penelope would treat Josie as best as Lizzie could herself. Penelope and Josie were simply perfect for each other. Since the break of Josie has been laying in her bed, barely eating and missing half of her classes. Penelope was nowhere to be seen, everyone in the school was shocked that a perfect couple like that would break up. Everyone thought they were utterly in love with each other. And it was the truth. 

     Lizzie turned on her side facing her sisters bed, to see that Josie was still laying there. Her eyes were puffy and red, she knows Josie has been crying. Feeling determined to fix this, she quickly gets dressed and marches down to Penelope's room. She doesn't even bother knocking, when the door opens it reveals Penelope sitting on the floor. Her eyes snap up to meet Lizzie's and they're the same as Josie's. You could tell this was breaking them. Lizzie grabs Penelope's arm yanking her up and pulling her down the hall to her and Josie's room. She throws opens the door, let's go of Penelope's arm and pulls the covers off of Josie. 

"Get up. I'm serious Josie get up!" Lizzie says helping her up. 

"What is she doing here?" Josie says clearly talking about Penelope. 

"I'm wondering the same." Penelope whispers avoiding eye contact with Josie and Lizzie. 

"You guys need to fix this, I can see how sad you are without each other. Don't you want to spend the rest of your time with her? That's if we don't find a solution. Which we will I promise." Lizzie says pulling Josie into a tight hug. 

      She can sense that Penelope and Josie have a lot to talk about so she gives them each a soft smile before heading to Hope's room. Lizzie pushes Hope's door open softly. Hope (unsurprisingly) is still asleep. Lizzie laughs seeing as Hope is always somehow either asleep or tired. She slips off her shoes, places her phone on the nightstand and crawls into bed with her. Almost immediately Hope cuddles up to Lizzie's side. Hope would definitely deny the fact that she is a huge sucker for cuddling. 

    After a few minutes Hope wakes up. She isn't surprised that Lizzie is in her room, it's become a routine for Lizzie to be in there. They love spending time together, especially in bed. Doesn't matter if it's cuddling or anything else. Hope sits up until she can face Lizzie, smiling widely as she grabs one of her hands to hold in hers. Lizzie probably has the softest skin than anyone else in the world Hope thinks. Which is ironic because Lizzie is a huge softie. Hope got to see that more and more everyday they were together. 

"I've missed you." Hope whispers. 

"I missed you too, I think I got Josie and Penelope to talk. I left them in the room before I came here." 

"Oh I bet they're doing a lot more than talking Lizzie." Hope says wiggling her eyebrows laughing at Lizzie's horrified face. 

"Oh my god! Gross that's my sister!" She says laughing as she pulls Hope down to meet her for a kiss. 

"Welllll, we could do a lot more than talking."

"You know I want to, but first I was thinking about the merge. We need to figure out how to fix this. Hope, I can't lose Josie!" Hope can tell that Lizzie mood was changing just by talking about this. She looks around the room to see the nightstand and dressers to be shaking slightly. She quickly pulls Lizzie onto her. 

"Lizzie, it's okay. Breathe, Lizzie, breathe. How about I call my aunt Freya? She'll have to know something. We'll fix this I promise." Hope says looking into Lizzie's eyes and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. After a couple of minutes Lizzie has almost calmed down, still slightly shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather I write in this pov instead of just Lizzie's? And would you like longer chapters? Or quick ones like this? Also follow me on Instagram @softlizzies !


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been about ten minutes since Hope left to call her Aunt Freya, I can’t move. The thought of losing Josie, makes me feel like I can destroy everything in the whole town. And if I don’t lose Josie, she loses me. And I will not leave her alone. We need each other. I try to stay hopeful but we haven’t found any cure or what out of this. Hope and I have talked out turning Josie and I but I don’t think dad would want that for us. 

Even if he did, it could make things worse, I could hurt more people. Or Hope even, I climb out of Hope’s bed and go to the bathroom door, I can’t hear her talking. But it sounds like she’s crying, instead of knocking I just walk in. As soon as I’m in the bathroom Hope’s eyes snap up to meet mine. Hers are red and swollen like she’s just been crying the whole time. I walk towards her and sit next to her, pulling her hand into mine. 

 

“It’s okay, you can cry.” I say silently, Hope has been there for me every since that night and now it’s my turn to help her. To make up for all the times I wasn’t, and she had to deal with stuff alone. Thinking about how Hope must have felt after what happened to her family makes me sick. I never want her to be hurt like that again, I’d do anything to protect her. She doesn’t say anything back, she just gives me a weak smile and buries her head in my neck. 

“Hope?” 

“Yes?” 

“I think I want you to turn me, that way when Josie wins I can come back.” 

“But what if Josie doesn’t win? What if she doesn’t want to be turned? I can’t lose either one of you guys.”

“Come on, let’s go talk to her. I know her and Penelope want to figure this out as much as we do.” I stand up then help Hope up as well and then we head to mine and Josie’s room. When we get there Josie and Penelope are sitting on her bed, holding hands. I smile knowing that they’re finally back together, they can be happy again. When I shut the door, Josie and Penelope turn their attention towards Hope and I. 

“Jo, we have to ask you something.” I say, I’m afraid Josie won’t want this, and we’ll lose each other. 

“What is it?”

“Hope and I were talking, and we think that if we take Hope’s blood before the merge, one of us will come back, instead of dying. But if you don’t want to take it I understand.” I say as I bring my eyes to meet Josie’s. I can feel Hope move to my side, lacing my hand with hers. 

“It will work? Are you sure?” Penelope asks. 

“I talked to my Aunt Freya and she thinks it’s our best shot, and we can technically do the merge whenever. Twenty two is just the deadline.” Hope says. 

“I’ll do it.” Josie says. “But we can’t tell dad, he won’t agree.” 

“So we don’t tell him, not until it’s over.” I say to all three of them. 

“We need the spell, or chant that we have to say during the merge.” 

“Actually, I have it. I found it in a book I took dads office.” Josie says getting up and handing a piece of paper to me. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hope says. 

“It’s the only way.” Josie says and I nod my head to show I agree. I see Hope grab two vials of blood, assumable her own. She hands one to me and one to Josie. 

“You’ll have to take these before we start.” 

I untwist the lid and drink the blood from the vial, I see Josie do the same. 

“Now can we start?” Penelope says. 

“We can do it now, if we head out to the woods. There’s a full moon tonight.” Hope says back 

“A full moon?” I ask. 

“Yes, we need a celestial event to complete the merge.”

“Let’s go.” Josie says heading out the door with Penelope following. Hope and I are right behind them, when we get to the woods Josie and I grab hands after Hope cuts the palm of them and recite the spell that was on the paper. As were saying the spell there is a heavy wind around us. Then it’s black. There’s nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucks! But who do you think will turn?


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Lizzie realizes is that her head is pounding. An insane pain that she has never felt before. When she opens her eyes, that hurts more. It’s like she hasn’t seen light in years. She blinks a couple of times to try and get the feeling away, it doesn’t work. It takes her a couple of minutes to finally sit up. 

That’s when she remembers, the merge. Or more specifically the failed merge. Her thoughts go straight to Josie. Her sister, her best friend. If Lizzie had died does that mean Josie did to? We’re they equal in power? Or was Josie stronger? Her eyes wander around the room, that’s when she sees her, Hope. She’s asleep on the time of the bed, half laying on the floor. She smiles at that, she’s glad Hope is here. 

She figured she should wake Hope up, so that’s what she did. It doesn’t take long just two shakes and Hope was up. Her eyes immediately meet Lizzie’s, blue meeting blue. It was comforting. But Hopes were puffy and red. 

“Lizzie! You’re awake, thank god.” Hope says meeting Lizzie in a passionate yet slow kiss. Lizzie feels like her body is on fire, like Hope touched every nerve in her body. It doesn’t stop after they break apart either. 

“Where’s Josie?” Lizzie asks silently, afraid of the answer. 

“When you merged, Josie and you passed out. We’re not sure why both of you did. I called Freya and she said it’s probably because you were both siphoners, equal in power...Which means you both died.” Hope says not meeting Lizzie’s sad eyes in the process. 

“We died? So that means I’m in transition.” Lizzie says. She knows this because of the things her mother has described and mg.

“Yes, you and Josie. But you have to feed in order to complete it.” 

“Where’s my dad? Does he know?” 

“Yes, he found us and Penelope told him what happened, she’s with Josie in your room. Do you want to walk there?” 

“Yeah.” Lizzie says trying to get up but fails, her body is weak anyone could see that. Hope sees that and immediately is at Lizzie’s side. She helps her out the door and down the hall to Josie and Lizzie’s room. When they get there Josie is still not awake, Penelope is right at her side holding her hand. Penelope and Josie, they belong together. And Lizzie is happy that they are. Penelope stands up and walks over to Lizzie, pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Josie will be too.” Penelope says. 

It’s comforting, having Hope and Penelope at her side. She’s glad she has had the chance to become Penelope’s friend, and Hope’s girlfriend. Before either of them can say anything, Josie wakes up. She looks afraid, confused, and Lizzie doesn’t blame her. 

“Go, it’s fine.” Lizzie says to Penelope. Who is right at Josie’s side pulling her into a loving hug giving her a small kiss on her forehead. Lizzie walks over pulling her into a small hug, knowing Josie is just as weak as Lizzie is at the moment. The moment is cut short when their dad walks in, but it’s still as sweet when he joins them. 

The question comes up sooner or later, how will they complete the transition? The school only has animal blood, so Hope grabs two tubes of her blood and that’s it. They’re heretics. 

It doesn’t bother Lizzie a lot, she likes that she’s powerful, but she’s afraid. Since she has her own magic, will she hurt someone? Now that it’s easier. Everyone knows Lizzie is a good person, she has a good heart. It’s just harder for her to show it. But with Hope it’s the easiest thing in the world. Josie decides to spend the night with Penelope in their room, so after a while Hope and Lizzie make their way to Hope’s room. 

 

In Lizzie’s arms, that’s how Hope spends the rest of the night. Almost losing Lizzie broke her, before she woke up Hope was a mess. 

“I love you.” Hope says turning her head to look at Lizzie. 

“I love you too.” Lizzie says, pulling Hope closer, if even possible. 

“I almost lost you..I don’t know what I would have done Lizzie.” Hope says voice breaking in the process. 

“It’s okay, I’m here and I’m never leaving.” 

That’s it, that’s their story. It’s forever, they spend as much time as possible together. Penelope and Josie too. And Lizzie couldn’t have asked for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! That’s it, sorry if you were expecting more I didn’t know where to go with the story.


End file.
